Your Oath Upon the Moon
by Raebelle
Summary: They say that she can talk to the dead. That she can kill with her eyes. That she's a witch. Len Kagamine doesn't believe those rumors, and he's determined to befriend her and prove them wrong. Little does he know how true they are...DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Okay, you're probably wondering, wtf it this?! I don't know. It's just a random little story from the depths of my crazy imagination. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, so...yeah. I have to admit, I'm kind of bored with Memories. It's kind of...meh. Don't worry, I'll go back to it later, just wanted to take a break. Because my busy, monotonous life is kind of...not ideal right now, so yeah. XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, Rin, or Len. Otherwise Rin x Len would be canon.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"RILLIANNA LUCIFEN." The priest, cloaked in grim black robes, bellowed in a deep voice that boomed over the crowded arena.

Bound tightly to the wooden stake, the young girl whimpered in pain. Clad in nothing but a tattered, blood-stained dress, her knobby knees trembled with fright. Her crudely chopped, matted blonde hair swept over her grimy face, and the girl's once beautiful, porcelain skin was covered with an intricate design of cuts and bruises. Under the searing heat of the glaring sun, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"You have been accused of witchcraft. Our witnesses have provided solid evidence for this. DO YOU CONFESS THIS TO BE TRUE?"

All eyes immediately snapped to the girl, who opened her mouth silently. When no sound came out of her dry throat, she merely nodded.

"Did you, or did you not, perform witchcraft on one of the King's most trusted knights, Allen Animare?" The priest demanded.

Again, the girl nodded. Suddenly, she made a strangled gasp and coughed up blood that dribbled down her chin and onto her filthy dress.

"SILENCE, WITCH!" he roared, disgusted at her hacking coughs. "YOU HAVE MURDERED ANIMARE. DO YOU CONFESS?"

The girl gulped nervously. Then, she slowly raised her gaze up and stared unblinkingly at the enraged man. Strikingly out of place in her thin, sallow face, her icy cerulean eyes were as dark as a moonless night, yet as bright as dazzling stars.

"I…did not." She finally whispered, in a soft yet piercing voice.

The priest's breath caught. As the back of his neck tingled, he saw that the girl's shadow was unnaturally dark.

As an abnormally chilly breeze swept through the area, the spectators shifted restlessly and whispered to one another.

Regaining his authoritative composure, the priest briskly paced up to the girl and loomed threateningly in front of her. "LIAR! Those who DARE to work for the Devil against the church deserve to perish most painfully. You have uttered your last lie. BURN IN THE EVERLASTING FLAMES OF HELL!"

Cheering raucously, the crowd began to hurl stones at the girl, all the while jeering insults. But she still fixed her eyes, unwaveringly, on the priest.

"…I'm sorry. Not about the sea of darkness flooding into my soul, but of the last remaining shard of light that was crushed."

With these words uttered, the sun shone no more. Sinister and foreboding, the girl's shadow became so dark that it blinded those who attempted to look. As it silently offered her unspoken words of both grief and hope, beautiful black wings spread gracefully to the night sky.

"Al…len," the girl mouthed with parched lips, as her unseeing eyes searched in vain for the boy whom she loved. "I…" Then, she disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the shortness, me is busy/lazy_...**

 **Who do you think the girl was? Who do you think the boy was? ;) FYI, that scene was a flashback from _someone's_ memories, and it took place in...I don't know, medieval France, around the time of the Black Death...? Allen's last name, Animare, is Italian for soul, I think. Or something like that. :3**

 **Please review everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 1: Witch Girl (Len's POV)! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


	2. Witch Girl

**HI EVERYONE! UWAHH! I'm so happy! Finally, school's over! SUMMER! YAYYYYYY! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Vocaloid. :(**

* * *

 _Bright cerulean eyes sparkling, the young girl with waist-length, flowing blonde hair strolled along the garden path. As she breathed in the crisp morning air, she could smell the sweet fragments of the delicate blossoms that were tended to by her family's servants. Humming a cheerful tune in a soft voice, she turned around to gaze fondly at the vast, luxurious manor that she had lived on for all fifteen years of her life._

 _Suddenly, a warm breeze blew by, blowing the feathery hat off her head. Carefully hitching up her numerous layers of ruffled skirts, she chased after it playfully, only to find it being caught by someone else._

" _Good morning, Miss Lucifen," he bowed cordially, handing the hat back to her. He had shoulder-length golden hair tied up in a ponytail, calm sky-blue eyes, and a gentle smile. One of the king's most trusted knights, he was a close childhood friend, unanimously accepted and loved by everyone on the manor._

 _Cheeks flushed, she paused for a moment to regain her breath. Then, she took the hat and smiled brilliantly at him, eyes twinkling happily. "Hello, Allen."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Witch Girl**

 **Len's POV:**

 _RING!_ The school bell echoed throughout the hallways, signaling the beginning of class. I leaned back in my chair at the back of the classroom next to a window, and yawned. Turning my head to the right, my eyes glanced at the vacant seat beside me. _Oh, so Miku Hatsune ditched school again today…_

I'm Len Kagamine, sixteen years old. I'm a student of Utualoid High School, class 1-A. Although I am an honor rolls student, I could care less about grades. Math, science? Who cares? How boring…

Although class 1-A was often called the "nerdy" class, every single person in our class had a unique personality. If not slightly annoying. Each student in the class was connected with one another, and it was nearly impossible to keep a secret. Except for one person…

She, who sat at the opposite side of the classroom as me, was the only exception. Never socializing with anyone, she always brushed off requests of companionship. No one could, or would, approach her. She seemed to have an invisible wall around her. Many foolish, supernatural rumors revolved around her, making everyone terrified. They called her a witch, spouting nonsense about how she had powers to talk to the dead and was able to petrify with her eyes. Despite me not believing them, I had to admit that there seemed to be this…unseen force… that almost seemed to prevent us from looking directly into her face. I couldn't even say what color her eyes were.

What was her name? Animare R…Somehow, nobody remembered. It was almost like magic.

I checked my watch and sighed. Our foolish, pudgy lump of a teacher, "Big" Al, was exactly five minutes and twenty-seven seconds late. Every day, he was eight to ten minutes late, so everyone was used to it by now.

 _Five twenty-eight…_

 _Five twenty-nine…_

 _Five thirty-_

"STOP TALKING, YOU BRATS! TAKE OUT YOUR FRIGGIN' HOMEWORK ALREADY!" a voice suddenly screamed, followed by a chorus of groaning from everyone, except for Animare, who had her gaze fixed on a spot in front of her desk, in mid air. It seemed that, today, Mr. Al was slightly earlier than usual. Which was still late, by the way.

"You, what did I say about drawing on the desks? And you! Pay attention! Hey, WIPE THAT UGLY LOOK OFF YOUR FACE! Ugh…that teal-headed brat is absent _again?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, KAMIGENE?!_ " The last sentence, which was directed towards me, was followed by a chorus of both snickers and glances of sympathy.

Indignantly, I muttered, "It's Kagamine," but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Humph! Well, what're you waiting for? Flip to the right page in your textbooks, you should know where! HURRY UP AND READ IT! This lesson isn't gonna teach itself! DON'T COMPLAIN, FOOLS! Yes, you're supposed to find your homework online and print it yourself!"

"How annoying! He should be fired!" I heard the girl who was yelled at not for paying attention, Akita Neru, whisper to one of her giggling friends.

"I know, right?"

I heard a rustling sound behind my seat. Sneaking a glance away from my "lesson," I twisted around and looked confusedly at a girl with magenta hair in twin drills who was smirking mischievously while holding something in her hand.

Feeling my blank stare, Kasane Teto looked up and grinned at me. But not after dropping the "thing" onto the ground.

"…"

"…"

"AGHHHHH! TEACHER, THERE'S A COCKROACH ON THE GROUND!" Akita shrieked, standing up in the middle of the room and pointing at the said insect that Kasane unleashed upon the class. "S-SOMEONE! KILL IT!" Suddenly, everyone was squirming and looking wildly around for the tiny pest, as if it was a poisonous snake. The classroom was suddenly filled with screams and cries. People these days…

"Al, it's coming near you!" Another girl yelled. The teacher, who was previously playing a game on his cell phone before the chaos started, made a bounding leap onto his desk and cowered in the front of the room, scrunching his chubby face up. He was so frightened that he didn't even bother correcting the student for not calling him "Mr. Al." I choked from trying not to laugh. Kasane saw my expression and smirked proudly.

The cockroach was now on the other side of the classroom from me. A boy took his scissors and tried to stab the cockroach, only to chicken out at the last second and drop the scissors. Another student tried to smash it with her textbook, only to trip over the boy's feet.

Rolling my eyes, I opened my backpack and grabbed two pieces of paper, then stood up and marched across the room. "Kill it, Kagamine-kun!" The two teenagers shouted simultaneously, both trembling in fright. Again, I thought: _People these days!_ I looked around on the floor, and finally spotted the cockroach. I bent down and prepared to scoop it up with my papers, only to be stopped by a cold, vice-like grip on my right elbow that sent chills up my arm.

Slowly looking up, I found myself staring into the piercing gaze of a pair of lifeless eyes. Animare was staring back at me, with her pale face, framed by unkempt silvery-blond hair, twisted into a look of shock.

"What?" I said, wondering why she was acting like I was a long-lost dead relative or something.

She put on her usual stoic, emotionless expression again, and pointed down at my feet. Looking down, I saw that the cockroach was climbing onto my shoe. Huffing in annoyance, I gently shook it off and scooped it with my paper. Then, I strode to the window, opened it, and let the insect hop onto the leaf of a tree outside. When I turned back around, Animare was sitting mutely in her seat again, as if nothing happened.

"I-IS IT GONE?!" Big Al whimpered, still cowering on top of his desk. The whole class snickered, although some of them sent me odd glances, probably bewildered about my encounter with Animare.

"No, teacher, it's still here!" A boy with silver hair, Utatane Piko, shouted, trying to feign horror. "I-It's…It's right beneath your desk! NO, IT'S ON YOUR DESK NOW!" If one couldn't see his face, red from trying not to laugh, his voice would actually be quite convincing.

"Don't worry!" another student, Megpoid Gumi, screeched. "We'll get rid of it for you! Just look away and stand still!"

"Well, what are you all waiting for?! HURRY UP AND GET RID OF IT!" The overweight man trembled, potbelly jiggling, while everyone smiled mischievously at each other.

"Oh no, I think it's coming toward you!" Kamui Gackupo yelled, rushing towards the teacher. "But don't worry! I'll take a newspaper and swat it away from you! Don't move, or I'll accidentally hit you-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice bellowed. A woman had just opened the classroom door, and was scanning the classroom. It must have been a strange sight to behold: almost every person out of their seats and standing in random positions around the room with excited expressions, the teacher cowering on top of his desk with his eyes closed and face scrunched up, and a student holding a thick roll of newspaper, apparently preparing to hit the teacher with it. She glared at us, causing everyone to become completely silent.

"…"

Class 1-A was about to face the wrath of Vice Principal Lola.

* * *

Swinging my heavy school bag onto my shoulder, I started to walk home, letting the late afternoon sun wash over my face. I stopped, however, at the front gate of the school, when someone with teal hair attacked me from behind and tackled me to the ground.

"MIKUO!" I yelled, punching my best friend in the face, too lightly to be considered serious but too hard to be considered playful. "Where were you two today?"

Nonchalantly, he tried to hit me, missed, and resignedly straightened up. Hatsune Mikuo of Class B was a tall, athletic boy with windblown teal hair and a smirk which normal people would think friendly, but which I knew meant that he was planning something. Completely the opposite of his shy and timid sister, Mikuo had many friends and-to be honest- "female admirers," but he always chose to follow me around and annoy me to no end.

In elementary school, I always thought that the Hatsune siblings resembled royalty. What with Mikuo's carefree but elegant posture and Miku's graceful air, I had always imagined that they were a prince and princess. I still did.

"What? Oh, Miku and I were riding a pink unicorn off to Lala-land, battling evil ninjas and samurai on the way. We missed you."

Rolling my eyes, I turned and started walking away from him.

"Hey! Len, wait up!"

"I don't talk to retards." I said in the coldest tone I could manage, trying not to laugh.

After walking for about five feet, I was smacked on the head. Hard. "So…what happened today? You seem kind of grumpy right now. That is to say…even grumpier than usual." Mikuo said, pretending that he didn't just almost knock me out.

"Well, it's a long story, probably not as interesting as your lovely little _unicorn_ trip with your sister. But it involved Kasane and one of her weird jokes, a cockroach, the vice-principal, and her oversized pointing stick." I told him about the cockroach incident.

Mikuo gasped. "Animare touched you?!"

"Shut up," I scolded. "That sounds wrong!"

"But…she touched you! S-She physically made contact with your elbow with her bare skin and…Can I see your arm?"

I flicked my friend on the forehead. "Do you know how silly you sound right now? Only little kids believe in magic and stuff like that."

Ignoring me, Mikuo scurried behind me, rolled up my sleeves, and intensely examined both lf my elbows.

"…"

"…"

"Um, Len? Did she grab your right arm?"

"…I think so. How do you know?"

Spinning me around to face him, Mikuo stuttered, "Y-you…Your right elbow is bleeding!"

Immediately checking to see if he was right or not, I looked down at my right arm and my eyes widened. There was a huge gash, about thirteen centimeters long, running down my arm. Fresh blood oozed out of it, staining my uniform and dripping onto the ground.

Wincing in pain, I muttered, "I tripped earlier in gym. I can't believe I didn't notice that until you showed me…"

"What are you talking about?!" Mikuo snapped in an uncharacteristically sharp voice. "Don't be stupid! She cursed you! You have to be more careful! If you don't start to watch out, you might-"

"It's getting late," I interrupted. "I should be going now. See you."

* * *

In my bedroom, I quickly turned on the sink and washed my right arm with the cool stream of water. Sighing in relief, I carefully wrapped the stinging injury in bandages, as quietly as I could. It would be bothersome if my parents found out.

After cleaning my wound, I took off my shirt and looked at the huge scarlet stain on the right side. Suddenly, my vision darkened and the floor seemed to spin underneath me. Panting, I gripped my bedpost and tried to blink the dizziness away. Then, I slowly climbed onto my bed, head aching from blood loss and feeling as if my right arm were on fire.

Lying in bed, I gazed at the thin slivers of moonlight that slipped through the curtains and into the room, like tiny silver fish that danced in fast-flowing rivers.

" _Don't be stupid! She cursed you! You have to be more careful!"_ Mikuo's voice rang loudly through my ears, startling me unpleasantly. My mind started to dwell on other students' voices.

" _Careful, now…we don't want to touch her desk…"_

" _Did you hear?! He accidentally brushed shoulders with her in the hallway, and now he has a broken nose and hip! What a pathetic fool…"_

" _Stop! Don't look into her eyes, or you'll fall under her spell."_

" _She's…a witch…"_

" _Wicked…the reincarnation of evil…"_

" _Witch girl…"_

Scowling, I rolled over and forced myself to close my eyes. _Just go to sleep, Len._ I told myself sternly. _Magic isn't real. It isn't. They're just bored and childish, that's all. It's just a coincidence._ Slowly and uneasily, I drifted off to sleep, jolting awake every once in a while due to the excruciatingly sharp pain in my arm.

 _Why can't I even remember what color your eyes are? I should try hard…and prove to them…that you're normal._

* * *

Calmly, she brushed the dried flecks of blood off her dress, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. "Len…what a foolish, arrogant human you are. I will personally ensure that you come to the same tragic end as last time…Allen…"

* * *

 **Next up: Chapter 2: Seat Change (Len, Miku POV) **

"Calm down, Miku. Those rumors are false."

"HACHUNE! Go and sit next to…Sukone!"

"LEN! Is it really true?! Do you mean to tell me that you're sitting next to _her?!_ "

"…You…remind me of someone…that I used to know…"

* * *

 **First of all, you know how Len always says, "People these days!" That's MY line. I ALWAYS say that! I guess I kind of made Len's personality like mine. Haha. So sorry if he's, like, really mean and sarcastic. Next chapter, I will try to shape his character more.**

 **"I don't talk to retards." That's something my friend said in math class once, when a the guy next to her (class clown) was annoying her. XD**

 **One of my teachers I had in SOME point of my life ALWAYS came late to class. And whenever he came late, he just slowly, calmly strolled in, visited another teacher in his classroom, casually chatting with other teachers for AGES while we poor students waited, and FINALLY letting us in without even acknowledging us. SHEESH! (No offense, and I'm not naming anyone here!)**

 **Oh, and the cockroach story? Once, outside of English class, there was a huge cockroach, everyone screamed, some boys tried to kill it but chickened out and failed, and...yeah. Then the teacher came, and she was like, "WTF?!" LOL**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


	3. Seat Change

**Sup, people? Happy July 4th! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ugh, I don't wanna...**

 **Len: You have to.**

 **Me: Nooooo...**

 **Miku: You must.**

 **Me: Noooo...**

 **Mikuo: Seriously.**

 **Me: Noooo...**

 **Rin: Rikasa doesn't own Vocaloid. She doesn't own us. We're freeee!**

 **Me: NOOOOO!**

* * *

 _"Good afternoon, your Highness. Thank you for inviting me to tea today," the blonde girl curtsied politely, trying to keep her posture perfect and ladylike. She was determined to befriend the king's daughter; it was an once-in-a-lifetime honor._

 _"Oh, no need to be so formal! Please call me Michaela," the young princess replied, a smile spreading across her porcelain face. Her long, luscious teal hair was twisted into an elegant knot on the top of her head, complementing her slim figure which was wrapped in a flowing, intricately-patterned gown made from the finest silk in the kingdom. Extending a delicate, gloved arm, she gently shook hands with the girl. "And what, may I ask, shall I call you?"_

 _"Rillianna," the girl replied, returning the smile eagerly. That day, she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world; she was going to become acquainted-most likely friends- with the princess, and possibly-just possibly-it would increase her chances of becoming the prince's bride and the future queen. After all, her father was one of the wealthiest, most influential noblemen in the kingdom. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Allen!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Seat Change**

 **Len's POV:**

Breathing in the refreshing morning air, I smiled slightly as I walked to school. Although I knew it would get warmer later in the day, I purposefully wore a long-sleeved shirt, to hide the horrid gash on my arm. Other than that, everything was going well.

"Good morning, Len-kun," a voice said breathlessly from behind me. I turned around and grinned at Miku, one of my two best friends-the other was Mikuo; I was quite close with him, despite his stupidity and annoyingness.

"Onii -chan told me that you were cursed by Animare-san," the teal-haired girl stated bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"Damn you, Mikuo!" I suddenly shouted at nothing in particular, startling Miku. Turning around to look at her, I said, "Don't believe him. He's stupid."

"But…don't you have a wound on your right elbow? That's why you're wearing that shirt on such a hot day, right?"

"…Ah! How nice! We're here already! Let's hurry up and go inside, shall we?" I asked in an overdramatically cheery tone. Miku narrowed her eyes but decided not to push the subject, for the time being at least. Unlike her elder twin brother, she had common sense.

…

Twenty minutes after the bell had rung, Mr. Big Al stomped up to the front of the room. Pouting sullenly, he glared at everyone in the room through his beady eyes.

"LISTEN UP, BRATS! WE'RE DOING A SEAT CHANGE! NO WHINING! I'M CHOOSING THE SEATS! ME! SO NO TRADING! OR ELSE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, resulting in many students wincing. Next to me, Miku jumped so hard that she hit her knees on the bottom of the desk.

" _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET UUUUUUPPPPPP!"_ He screeched. Immediately,everyone stood up and made for the back of the room, waiting for him to announce the seats.

"Ka-genie Ray! Ultra-teepee Peeko! Shakine Make-oh! Camel Cackle-poe!" Kagene Rei, Utatane Piko, Sakine Meiko, and Kamui Gackupo trudged to their new seats, too terrified of the wrath of Big Al to correct his severe and slightly comical mispronunciation of their names.

"La-paz Owl-key! Megpod Goony! Casino Potato! You-zookeep Yucky-hairy! He-llama Kyoterri…" Some students beside me started snickering at the absurd mispronunciations. Others were seething with fury, no doubt plotting cockroach-like pranks to disturb Big Al again.

"…Ah-cheeta Neerue! Sue-goyle-knee Tay! Hachune Milu!" Miku gulped and slowly shuffled to her seat.

"Hurry up! HACHUNE! Go and sit next to…Sukone!" Every single student in the classroom gasped in shock. It was the first time that year that Mr. Al had said a student's name correctly. Even Animare looked up from the thick novel that she usually had her nose buried in.

"Second to last row, starting at the left window! Kamigene Ren!" I had the exact same seat as last time. "Annie-marley…whatever her name is!" Animare…I was sitting next to Animare. I was sitting next to Animare?!

Ignoring the pitying stares from other students, I sat at my not-so-new seat. Animare took the seat that had previously been Miku's. The difference between the two girls was so contrasting, it was almost amusing.

Looking at her from the corners of my eyes, I suddenly felt a throb on my arm, where the wound was. Strange…it had stopped hurting already…

Animare had finally put her book away, something that she rarely did, and was gazing passively in Miku's direction. Like always, her choppy blonde hair covered her face. I wondered why she was staring in that direction.

"Um…hi. I'm Len. I know we never really talk to each other, but it's, uh, nice to meet you." I introduced myself awkwardly, speaking to her turned back.

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah. Sorry. It's fine if you don't want to talk." I said, and then cringed at my own cheesiness. Of course she wouldn't want to talk; there was a reason why she _never_ socialized with anyone!

Then, something shocking happened. Animare slowly turned her head towards me, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. A harsh ray of sunlight from the window hit her face, so bright that I couldn't see her eyes.

"…You…remind me of someone…that I used to know…" in a whispered voice. Then, she turned around again and didn't speak to me for the rest of class.

* * *

 **Miku's POV:**

 **(A few hours ago)**

"Shoot, I'm going to be late!" I shifted my heavy bag over my shoulder and ran toward the school.

"Calm down, we still have fifteen minutes left." Mikuo drawled lazily before I lost sight of him.

Nearing the school gates, I finally slowed down, trying to catch my breath. A quick look at my watch told me that I had five minutes left. I paced to my homeroom.

 _SMACK!_ Someone suddenly hurtled into me, and I sprawled onto the ground. How rude! That person, who had blue hair and was too busy flirting with the girls beside him didn't even apologize! Getting up quickly-three minutes left!-I saw a boy with a blonde ponytail a few feet ahead and ran to catch up with him. "Good morning, Len-kun," I gasped for air, clutching the cramp in my left side.

…

 _Scratch, scratch._ My pencil scribbled all over the page in my old notebook as I doodled aimlessly. I had already taken notes on the lesson and finished all of today's homework last night, so I had nothing to do. Even if I tried to read a book or do the next night's homework, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate thanks to the kind and thoughtful girls next to me.

"OMG, this is the best day _ever!_ Kaito-sama just texted me!" Akita whispered to Sukone, who was, unfortunately, sitting next to me.

"OMG, he's _so_ hot! You should totally, like, make out with him!" Sukone replied, and flipped her silver hair in my face. I gagged and tried to fix the misshapen proportions of the hideous person I was attempting to sketch.

"OMG! I can't believe this! One of the three _hottest_ boys in our grade is interested in me!" Akita squealed. I winced, realizing that my person's head was too big. Just like the two chattering girls.

"The three _hottest_ boys in our grade," by the way, was Shion Kaito (Class D-what a dunce!), my brother (gross!), and Len (no comment). Shion was popular because he was flirtatious and annoying and rude, my brother was because he was loud and attention-seeking, and Len was because he was too stupid to realize it. Of course, I didn't really care about popularity and ranking and things like that-Len didn't either, but I wasn't so sure about Mikuo-but every single day, _crowds_ of mindless, squealing fan girls would gossip about them. What a pain! Of course, Sukone was the most popular girl; boys were attracted to her like flies to rotten fruit. It was almost like magic.

Again, I was smacked in the face by another immense hair flip. Sukone giggled, "So if you're with Kaito-sama, who should I get? Hatsune or Kagamine?" Finally satisfied with the proportions of my subject, I proceeded to draw the clothes. And then, I realized that the feet were mismatched.

"Well, I guess Kagamine looks better. Even his ponytail looks good on him, when it would look _awful_ on anyone else. But isn't there already a girl who…?" Suddenly, the two girls' eyes were on me. I blushed and furiously erased my person's right leg.

It was true that I had a crush on Len, although I tried to hide it. Ever since elementary school, when I had first met him, I had been too shy to talk to him. Gradually, I became friendlier with him, getting better at hiding my feelings. It was true that he was good-looking-what with his golden hair, twinkling sky-blue eyes, and gentle smile-but I also liked him because of his intelligent demeanor and kind but sarcastic personality. Without him, Mikuo and I would never have been able to make it through the pains of having no mother, a father slowly dying of cancer, and no money. So nobody could compare me to idiotic girls like Akita and Sukone!

Someday, I would confess to him, straight out from my heart!

"…"

"She's ignoring us."

"Sometimes, I think she's almost as quiet as that _witch._ " So now, their meaningless conversation had turned to Animare. Personally, I had nothing against her; I just thought that she was…odd. And yes, I _did_ think she was unlucky. Of course, calling her a witch would be going too far, but still…It would be safer to avoid her-after all, as the saying goes: better safe than sorry! Although, in my opinion, Sukone was _a thousand times_ creepier than Animare. Just looking at her sent chills down my spine; for some reason, I always felt that she was watching me with malevolent intentions.

 _RING!_ Finally!

* * *

 **Len's POV:**

"Calm down, Miku. Those rumors are false." I said while casually munching on a banana after class. Miku was standing at my right shoulder, taking care not to touch Animare's chair, because she didn't want to "be like Len and become cursed and wounded." _People these days…_

"She gave you a gash on your arm!"

"Impossible."

"She never socializes with anyone!"

"Whatever."

"Nobody has ever looked directly into her eyes!"

"Meh."

"She has the same name as that knight we learned about in history!"

"Coincidence."

"She doesn't talk!"

"She just did."

Miku's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. "S-She did?!"

"Yup," I replied, nonchalantly tossing my banana peel into a nearby trash can. Getting out of my seat, I hoisted my book bag over my shoulder and walked away. Miku scampered to walk with me, so she could do a Mikuo and further annoy me with Animare-is-a-witch-and-you-are-in-danger nonsense.

"What did she say? What did her voice sound like? Did you look directly into her eyes? Can I bring flowers to your funeral?" I rolled my eyes at her last question.

"Fine, be that way! Ignore me! If you aren't cursed by Animare first, then Mikuo will kill you!" Miku sniffed, crossing her arms.

I stopped abruptly. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." With that, the teal haired girl whirled around and sprinted away from me. Naturally, I chased after her. I couldn't risk letting her tell Mikuo; he would kill me by boring me to death with his ranting of useless gossip.

I saw Miku disappear around a corner of the school building. When I followed her, I saw two teal-haired teenagers holding an extremely serious conversation. Panting, I went up to them and grimaced when I saw Mikuo smile coldly at me.

"Good afternoon, Len."

"Um…hi?"

All at once, Mikuo towered over me like an angry lion, as Miku put her hands on her hips and smirked. "LEN! Is it really true?! Do you mean to tell me that you're sitting next to _her?!_ What did I tell you?! Do you want to die?!" he roared.

* * *

 **Next up: Chapter 3: Lucky Charm (Len, Miku, Mikuo POV)**

"You stupid, ice cream-addicted PERVERT! I hate you!"

"...Animare was right behind him. Staring at him. Muttering something under her breath, like an incantation. What if that girl cursed him?!"

"Someone special gave it to me, a long time ago...His name was Allen."

* * *

 **It's okay, Miku. There's more to life than being good at drawing. Definitely...**

 **So...Miku likes Len. Tei maybe likes Len. Boys and people are attracted to Tei like magic. *ahem***

 **Now...REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND YOU LIKE IT. OR IF YOU DON'T WANT MIKU X LEN. OR IF YOU THINK BIG AL IS DUMB. OR IF YOU MANAGED TO RECOGNIZE EVERY VOCALOID'S NAME THAT HE SAID WRONG. OR IF YOU WANT RIN TO APPEAR MORE. OR IF YOU HAVE EVEN BEEN HIT IN THE FACE BY SOMEONE FLIPPING THEIR HAIR. REVIEW!**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


	4. Lucky Charm

**HI GUYS! :) Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid don't be mine. :(**

* * *

 _Humming to herself gently, the girl strolled contentedly in the castle's vast garden, enjoying the cool evening air. A bright smile spread across her face when she saw a cluster of golden roses; their color was so vivid that they almost seemed to glow in the fading light._

" _They're beautiful, aren't they, miss?"_

 _Looking behind her, she saw a handsome young man dressed in a simple but elegant tunic, made from the finest silk in the kingdom. Hastily, she hoisted up her ruffled skirts and sank into a deep curtsy. "You Highness…"_

 _The teal-headed prince laughed softly, friendly eyes twinkling in amusement. His carefree yet sophisticated aura was exactly like his sister's._

" _No need for such formalities! After all, we're friends, aren't we?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Lucky Charm**

 **Len's POV:**

Ever since the unfortunate seat change, Mikuo refused to speak to me. This was something Miku thought greatly amusing and teased me about it every chance she got. However, my younger sister, Lenka, mourned over this and demanded Mikuo and I to "make up"-though, technically, the fight was one-sided in the first place-so she could continue to express her unrequited love toward him.

It was early evening; the amber sun was just starting to sink beneath the horizon, washing the sky in warm hues of pink and gold. The air had a feeling of tranquility; everything was quiet and peaceful. I was in my room, completing my homework when-

"ALLEN TSUKI KAGAMINE!" my patient, wise mother's shrill voice shrieked from downstairs. "YOU FORGOT TO DO YOUR CHORES!"

I grimaced in annoyance and quickly stood up. Whenever Mom called someone in the family by their full name, it meant that they had to do whatever she said, no matter how trivial it was. Besides Mom and Miku and Mikuo, who sometimes called me "Allen" just to annoy me, no one else had called me that since second grade.

* * *

"Do you mind, semi-intelligent feline household creature? If I don't do my chores, Mom'll kill me!" I muttered to Rui, who was curled up underneath the kitchen table. I impatiently tapped the table leg with my mop, but the stupid cat meowed in refusal, stretching her back lazily.

Rui was a lithe Bombay cat with a shiny coat of pitch black and a pair of unblinking golden eyes that seemed to be a thousand years old. She was, of course, extremely intelligent, even for a cat-I only said she was otherwise because she annoyed me sometimes. Lenka and mom always fawned over her enough, anyways. For a mere household pet, Rui always acted like she was superior to other cats.

"Onii-chan! Don't be mean to her!" Lenka suddenly appeared beside me. A few years younger than me, she was the typical annoying-little-brother-type, but slightly more feminine, since she was a girl.

"Can you get rid of her?"

Large blue eyes twinkling with a mixture of amusement and smugness, Lenka flipped her long blonde ponytail over her shoulders and took a wind-up mouse toy from nowhere. "Want this, Rui? Yes, you do! Aw, aren't you so cute? Yes, you are! Good girl!" Lenka cooed, winding the toy up and letting it scamper across the floor, which was still wet from my mopping. A few moments later, a loud thudding sound came from the other side of the house, immediately followed by, "LENKA DERI KAGAMINE!" Lenka screeched and ran for cover.

"Nyan," Rui meowed in her irritatingly high-pitched cat voice. Then, she leapt out from under the table to chase the little mouse toy. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Huffing in annoyance, I rubbed my arm and headed to my room. While mopping the floor earlier, I stepped two inches to close to Rui's bowl (everyone had to stay at least two feet away) and the crazy semi-intelligent feline household creature went berserk and decided to attack me until I apologized. Now, thanks to the cat's uncanny ability to estimate distances, I had cuts and scratches all my arms and wrists, making me looked like a depressed person.

I opened my bedroom door, only to see Miku seated at my writing desk and casually munching on my one of my delicious bananas. It didn't surprise me at all; the Hatsune twins broke into my room-by climbing through my window like sparkling vampires-on a daily basis. **(1)**

"Oh! Len-kun…uh, welcome back!" Miku smiled nervously, almost choking on the fruit.

My left eye twitched in annoyance. "Ah, so Lenka gave you my stuff. What did you do for her…?"

"I babysat Rui!" the teal-haired girl replied cheerfully, not noticing that she was confusing the cat for a baby. "You're _so_ lucky you have such an adorable cat, Len-kun! She is the _cutest_ thing I ever-"

"Yeah, I know, right?" I leaned in closer so that I could look her in the eyes. "Would you like to adopt her?"

"Oh, look at this gorgeous pencil. Isn't it so perfect and beautiful? The way the lead shines, the warm rosiness and smooth texture of the eraser…how shiny the golden, sun-kissed wood is!" Miku held up my "perfect and beautiful" writing utensil, waving it in front of my face.

"…"

"…"

"So, is Mikuo still mad at me?" I took my homework from my desk and plopped down on the floor beside my bed.

Miku, still sitting in my comfortable, cushioned chair, looked at me reproachfully. "Len-kun, don't just change the subject so randomly!"

"Look who's talking."

The tealette smiled. She got up from her chair and sat on the floor beside me. Her long pigtails cascaded down and swept to the floor, shining softly in the dimming light streaming through the window. Scooting closer to me, Miku said, "Mikuo's just being childish, you know. He's scared of Animare-san."

I chuckled softly. "There's a reason he's in Class B, I guess."

"I think…that he's just stressed out. So am I. It's Dad. He, he's still-"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her closer to me. Although they didn't like to talk about it much, the Hatsune twins' father had cancer, and was currently bedridden in the hospital. Since their mother had passed away at childbirth, they were forced to take care of themselves and their dad. I didn't know the details, since Miku and Mikuo rarely invited me to their home-they _did_ have a small apartment, due to the savings their father had earned before he fell ill-but I could imagine how hard it was for them.

"Don't worry. He'll get better soon."

Miku sighed and closed her eyes slowly, cheeks turning slightly pink. She turned her head upwards and looked at me. Her face was so close that I could see tears pooling in her turquoise eyes. The warm fading light of the sunset from outside made her lashes seem longer and her lips fuller.

"Len-kun, I…I like…I really like…"

"…"

"…"

She suddenly broke eye contact with me. Quickly standing up and opening my window, she stuttered, "B-bye!" Then, Hatsune Miku jumped out and left me gaping at where she was seconds ago in the empty, silent room.

"Wha…?"

* * *

"See you at the tables, Len-kun!" Miku took off immediately after the lunch bell rang, wanting to be able to buy lunch without having to wait in a long line.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the classroom, making my way through the crowded halls of annoyingly slow people. My stomach growled with hunger. Brushing my bangs out of my eyes, I walked until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Hi, Kagamine-kun," Sukone Tei smiled sweetly and flipped her long silver hair over her shoulder. I could see her group of giggling, shallow-minded girls a few feet away, eying us like hawks.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, hey." I turned around and started walking again.

"Kagamine-kun!" Sukone pouted and intercepted me again. "I have something for you!"

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. It took me some time to eat lunch, and I also had to run a few errands for lazy Mr. Al. This girl was completely wasting my time.

"Um…yeah. Okay, what is it?"

"Here's a gift for you! See you later!" Sukone thrust a small keychain with a dainty glass heart into my hand, and then headed back to her friends.

I opened my palm and looked at the charm. The heart was mostly clear but with a slight tint of crimson, like water with a swirling drop of blood in it. Wow…sometimes it unnerved me at how morbid my poetic comparisons could be sometimes.

I shrugged and stuffed it into a pocket in my bag. Maybe Lenka or Miku would like it. Although Miku, upon finding out that it was from Sukone, would probably fling it on the ground and stomp on it until it shattered into a million pieces. For some reason, the tealette had a burning hatred against the popular girl.

* * *

As I took a shortcut to the cafeteria and made my way down an empty staircase, I noticed a wrinkled white ribbon on the ground. Picking it up, I looked around and saw someone with disheveled blonde hair and lifeless eyes disappear around the corner.

After a moment of hesitation, I hurried to catch up with her. "Um, Animare-san, I think you dropped this."

She stopped abruptly and turned around, avoiding eye contact with me.

"…"

"…"

"Thank you," she murmured softly, tentatively taking the ribbon from my hand.

"No problem," I started to walk past her. "I could tell it was yours, because- "

Eyes widening, I swiveled my head around to gaze into two beautiful orbs of cerulean blue. "Thank you," Animare-san repeated, a ghost of a smile spreading across her pale face. "It's quite precious to me. Someone special gave it to me, a long time ago…His name was Allen." Then, she turned around and swiftly walked away.

* * *

 **Miku's POV:**

By the time I finished eating, Len was not at the lunch tables yet.

"Where is that nerd? Did he die or something?" Mikuo voiced my concern, albeit lazily and rudely. He had wolfed down his lunch within seconds, and had been silent the rest of the time. Although he was acting casual, I knew he was waiting for Len so they could make up.

"I'll go look for him." I stood up and dumped my tray into the nearest trash can.

"You'll tell him to come back here, right?"

"Of course! I'll get down on my knees and plead him with my life to have mercy on you. Hopefully, I'll be able to trick him into believing the wildly-spun urban myth that you're not an idiotic, self-absorbed jerk." Then, I went to look for him, not bothering to stay and listen to Mikuo's lame comeback.

I turned a corner and saw a girl with long silver hair, who was surprisingly alone. Making a face, I hesitated, wondering if I should turn around. But Sukone Tei saw me and grinned, walking towards me and draping an overly-perfumed arm over my shoulder.

"Miku-chan, sweetie, how nice to see you!"

"…"

"If you're wondering where Kagamine-kun is, he's probably searching for me! After all, the blonde heartthrob is, like, the love of my life!" Sukone batted her eyelashes and flashed a blindingly white smile. If my looks and social skills matched hers, would Len and I be together by now?

"Really? Well, I'll make sure to tell him that next time I see him," I replied stiffly.

"Look! I gave him this lucky charm earlier, but he, like, dropped it. Maybe he's, like, looking for it now."

Reluctantly, I looked where the girl was pointing and saw a heart shaped glass charm. It was extremely pretty, I grudgingly admitted to myself, with its slightly tinted rosy hue and shiny texture. Not having a single scratch or blemish on it, the key chain appeared to be flawless.

"Can I ask you to give it to him, sweetie?" Sukone tilted her head and smiled at me.

Her expression looked genuinely friendly for once. Perhaps I was wrong about her; she just had a slightly airhead attitude and tendency to call people 'sweetie' sometimes, but maybe she was actually a nice person. Then, I blinked rapidly and suddenly, I became so dizzy for a moment that I almost collapsed. The odd feeling disappeared as quickly as it came; apparently, Sukone didn't notice.

"Sure, see you later in class."

* * *

As I walked down another hallway, I suddenly spotted a boy with a blonde ponytail talking to a girl who was holding a white ribbon. "Ah, there he is!"

Just as I was about to call to him, someone else smacked into me. Hard.

"Oh, look who it is! Hatsune Miku, the nerdy goody two shoes of Class A!"

I glared upward at Shion Kaito. He was much taller than me and surrounded by a herd of chattering, mindless girls, but I didn't care. There was nothing more I wanted to do then punch that stupid chiseled jaw, that dazzlingly smirk, that carefree windblown blue hair, and the annoyingly mesmerizing dark eyes. Shion was even worse than Sukone.

"Oh, so you're angry, huh?" the disgusting player leaned in closer to me. His breath smelled like a mixture of vanilla and chocolate. "You wanna go out with me?"

"…"

"…"

"Ugh!" I shoved him violently in the chest, feeling inwardly satisfied when I heard him grunt in pain. "You stupid, ice cream-addicted PERVERT! I hate you!" Every single fan girl of his gasped in shock and horror at my sudden outburst.

I ignored them and ran away, only stopping when I finally caught up with Len-kun, who was alone now and almost to the cafeteria. He fixed me with a look of confusion, golden bangs sweeping casually into his face. "Did you hear that commotion? I think I heard two people arguing about nerdy goody two shoes and ice cream-addicted perverts…?"

Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I pursed my lips and tried to stop the light pink spreading across my face. "Nope, no idea what that was about. Anyway, let's head to the lunch tables. Mikuo wants to tell you something."

* * *

 **Mikuo's POV:**

"Hey," Len nodded to me coolly. Like me, he had wolfed down his whole meal in just two minutes, and now he was sitting across from me. Miku awkwardly hovered over both of us, as if preparing to flee if something exploded. Maybe it was because both of us ate too quickly.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" the boy continued, frostiness evident in his voice.

"…"

"…"

"Um, um…it's a beautiful day, isn't it? And we still have plenty of time before lunch break ends! Cool, right? By the way, sorry for ignoring, you, man. Since there's so much time left, we could, um, go and annoy Big Al or something!" I blurted out as quickly as I could.

Len raised his eyebrows, hostility radiating outwards from him, making him look like a cartoon villain or something. Miku anxiously started chewing on her nails. She did that a lot.

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, sure! I have to run an errand for him, anyway! We could take the chance and prank him!" He blew his bangs out of his eyes and playfully slapped me on the back, grinning.

"You know what?" Miku stood up and slammed her clenched fists down onto the table, causing Len and me to jump. "You guys are idiots! IDIOTS, YOU HEAR ME?! I was so scared; I thought you were going to start killing each other or something!"

"I know, right?" I said sarcastically. Len laughed.

* * *

Stretching lazily, I sighed. "Stupid Big Al."

Miku sucked on a paper cut on her thumb. "We didn't mean any harm; it was just a harmless prank! But he just _had_ to go and throw a pile of algebra homework at us!"

It was the end of lunch, and we were in walking in a hallway, heading to class. Of course, since I was too stupid to be in Len and Miku's class, I would be parting ways with them. Everyone must have left already; there was no one else in sight.

"Pfft," Len tried and failed to hold in a laugh. Simultaneously, Miku and I turned to him and yelled, "And you didn't even try to help us!"

He rolled his eyes. "I was about to take out my phone and record it. After all, aren't twins supposed to be the best pranksters?"

"It was _your_ idea in the first place, man!"

As Len and Miku laughed, a flash of silver appeared in the corner of my eye before disappearing. My head snapped towards Len. "Um…Len, what's that on your throat?"

The carefree atmosphere disappeared instantly. With trembling hands, the boy pulled down his collar, revealing a winding thin cut that circled around his entire neck. My eyes widened as I realized that the impossible was happening: it was moving. Like a crimson snake, the cut writhed and swirled as it grew deeper. Len collapsed on the floor, face turning blue. Miku gasped in horror.

As if time had slowed down, I looked over Len's shoulder and nearly screamed. A girl with blonde hair and a white bow lifted her eyes off of Len, eyed me curiously, and then walked away.

Suddenly, everything was normal again. The strange mark on Len's neck disappeared and he shakily stood up.

"Len-kun! A-are you alright? W-we should take you to the n-nurse!" My sister stuttered nervously, chewing on her nails again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Len said, still slightly paler than usual.

"You know…when you almost got strangled by a magic winding snake on your neck just a few moments ago." I winced even before the words were out; they sounded so stupid, even for me. Had I just imagined it?

"…"

"…"

"We should get to class. See you later, Mikuo," Len tapped the watch on his wrist and made his way towards his classroom, leaving us in the hallway.

Miku and I exchanged worried glances.

"Did you see it? Was it just me, or did the cut actually _move?_ "

"…Animare was right behind him. Staring at him. Muttering something under her breath, like an incantation."

"What if that girl cursed him?!"

"It couldn't be, right?"

* * *

 _Bending down to scoop up the shattered "lucky" charm, the cerulean-eyed girl held it gingerly, as if it had poison on it._

 _"Ah, I see," a voice whispered tauntingly from behind the girl. "Clever, so clever of you, Rillianna. Couldn't let your precious Allen_ _die just because of some silly cursed object I sent him?"_

 _Clenching her fist, the girl gritted her teeth. Then, she whipped around and fled from her silver-haired tormentor._

* * *

 **(1) Twilight reference, anyone? XD**

 **Okaay...that was definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. DX Sorry if it's bad. BTW, I've decided to stop using the previews. It's the reason writing this was so hard.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE! Review review review and good things will happen! :) In the meantime, I'll go and work on _Memories_ and _The Snow Fairy._ *Gah, both of them require fighting scenes* If you don't want to review because this is bad, at least review to give me tips on how to write action, 'kay? :3**

 **Please review, everyone, and stay tuned for Chapter 4! Thank you!**

 **~Rikasa**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hate having to do this, guys, sorry.**

 **Your Oath Upon the Moon** **was supposed to have an entirely different plot. You see, when I planned it out, the story was really simple. But as I wrote each chapter, I planned more and more things. So that's why the chapters that I already wrote lead to no where. I tried to keep it up, but, as you can see, the whole thing's going downhill.**

 **I know, you're probably like, either really upset or just thinking that I'm really bad. Maybe I am, but I know that, if I actually do some proper planning and stick to the original plot, I can write a decent story.**

 **Soon, I'll be making a rewrite version of this. Someday in the future (which is hopefully pretty soon) you'll see a new story with the same name and a slightly different summary with the words REWRITTEN VERSION at the end. And if you still like this story, you'll click on it and see a nice long chapter with a sincere apology in the beginning's author note.**

 **Again, sorry if I disappointed/annoyed you, and please don't look down on me. I promise that I'll rewrite this.**

 **~Rikasa**

 **UPDATE: 11/23/166**

 **So I have been trying to think of how to handle this story, but I haven't come up with anything yet. Of course, I'll still try my best to rewrite this story, but I'll probably wait a long time (a few months, a few years?) until my writing skills are good enough.**

 **Just in case, here's the basic plot: (please don't copy/adopt without asking me so)**

 **Rin was a wealthy nobleman's daughter, and her best friend was Tei. She was childhood friends with Len, a knight, who was also her kind-of crush. Rin was introduced to Prince Mikuo, and became friends with Princess Miku. Tei envied her, and a jealous rage, gained her witch powers. With those powers, Tei attacked Len, whom she also loved, but Rin was so grief stricken that she gained her powers as well. Unlike Tei, however, Rin used her witch powers to heal Len, but she was caught by the villagers and executed as a witch. Len's last words were that he would find her again, hence YOUR OATH UPON THE MOON.**

 **In the present time (Rin and Tei, as witches, are immortal; everyone else got reincarnated) Miku, Neru, Mikuo, Len, and Kaito are best friends. Tei wants to hurt Rin even more, so she enchants Neru to change her personality into a shallow, self-obsessed girl and make Neru her follower. Same with Kaito. As for Miku and Mikuo, Tei cursed them so that their father became ill, and they became poor. And as the story progressed, this mystery was supposed to be unfolded subtly BUT I FRIGGIN SCREWED IT UP sorry.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
